Computer programmers typically write source code in one or more computer programming languages. The programmers then convert the source code into an executable program which is capable of running on a computer.
At times, a running program may require use of a symmetric key or a private key to encrypt or decrypt data. One way to provide such a key is for a programmer to directly write the key into the source code prior to creating the executable program.
To assist a large software development organization in maintaining its source code, the organization may employ software development tools which provide various software development services such as version control, document coordination, and code merging. An example of a conventional software configuration management (SCM) tool is Rational ClearCase which is offered by the Rational Software division of IBM of Armonk, N.Y.